thesouthpacificfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious Copypasta
Preamble: We, the assembled nations of the East Pacific, desiring a more prosperous and perfect region, do hereby gather to establish this Concordat of the East Pacific. b Article A: Executive /b Section 1) This Concordat does hereby invest executive authority in a Delegate of the East Pacific and does appoint the Delegate the executor of this Concordat and any subsequent laws passed by the Magisterium. Section 2) The Delegate of the East Pacific shall be a Citizen elected for a term of six months by a vote of the Citizens of the East Pacific. Section 3) The Delegate of the The East Pacific must represent the popular will of The East Pacific in the World Assembly. Section 4) The Delegate may remove from the region members in contravention of the laws thereof, represent The East Pacific to foreign governments, negotiate treaties with foreign governments, nominate individuals to serve as Viziers, and nominate individuals to serve as Arbiters. Section 5) The Delegate may appoint Ministers to perform any of the duties of the Delegate or to advise the Delegate Section 6) The Delegate of the East Pacific shall not serve concurrently as a Magister, Arbiter, or Vizier. Section 7) The Delegate of the East Pacific may order a Vizier to assume the Delegacy temporarily in order to provide for the security of the region. The Delegate may retake the Delegacy at any time after that point. Section 8) An individual that has assumed the Delegacy through a means other than that provided for by this Concordat shall not be recognized by the government as Delegate. b Article B: Legislative /b Section 1) This Concordat does hereby invest legislative authority in a Magisterium, which shall be the sole legislature in the region. Section 2) The Magisterium shall be composed of Magisters elected every 3 months by the Citizens. Section 3) The Magisters shall elect a Magister as Provost, who shall preside over the Magisterium's meetings, represent it to the Executive and Judicial, and keep a record of the laws of the East Pacific. Section 4) The Magisterium shall pass laws by majority vote. Section 5) The Delegate shall have the power to veto any law passed by the Magisterium. Section 6) The Magisterium shall have the power to override a veto by a 3/4 vote. Section 7) If the Delegate does not veto a law passed by the Magisterium within ten days, it shall be enacted. Section 8) The Magisterium may ratify by majority vote a declaration of war or treaty submitted by the Delegate. Section 9) The Magisterium may appoint Arbiters nominated by the Delegate by majority vote. Section 10) The Magisterium may appoint for a life term Viziers nominated by the Delegate by a 2/3 vote. Section 11) The Magisterium may remove an Arbiter by a 3/4 vote, or the Delegate or a Magister by a 2/3 vote for absence or high crimes. Section 12) If the Delegate is removed, the Magisterium shall then select a Vizier as Acting Delegate until a new election for Delegate has been held. Section 13) A Magister may not serve concurrently as Delegate or Arbiter. Section 14) The Magisterium shall meet in open session except when it is agreed by majority vote that a closed session is necessary. b Article C: Judicial /b Section 1) This Concordat does hereby invest judicial power in the Conclave, which shall be the sole interpreter of this Concordat. Section 2) The Conclave shall be composed of an odd number of Arbiters but there shall not be more than seven Arbiters at any one time. Section 3) An Arbiter shall not serve concurrently as a Magister or the Delegate. Section 4) The Arbiters shall elect from amongst themselves for a term of six months a Viceroy, who shall oversee the proceedings of the Conclave and administrate all elections in the East Pacific and represent the Conclave to the Magisterium and the Delegate. Section 5) The Conclave may rule on the actions of the Delegate or laws passed by the Magisterium and nullify and prohibit any which are contrary to this Concordat. Section 6) The Conclave may judge the actions of any nation in the East Pacific for violation of this Concordat and the laws of the East Pacific and sentence those found guilty. Section 7) Trials in the Conclave shall be in open session. Section 8) The Conclave may remove a Vizier by 2/3 vote for absence or high crimes. b Article D: Viziers /b Section 1) This Concordat does hereby invest the power of regional defense to the Viziers. Section 2) The Viziers shall be charged with removing from power any Delegate removed by the Magisterium or any individual that has illegally seized the Delegacy. Section 3) The Viziers may temporarily remove the Delegate if the majority of Viziers believe beyond a reasonable doubt that the Delegate has acted to destroy this Concordat. This removal must be confirmed within seventy-two hours by a 2/3 vote of the Magisterium or a decision by the Conclave or the Delegate shall be reinstated. b Article E: Citizenship /b Section 1) A Citizen of the East Pacific is a resident of the East Pacific that has ratified this Concordat. Section 2) Section 1 notwithstanding, the Magisterium may by majority vote grant honorable Citizenship to any individual, and that individual shall be considered a Citizen thereafter. Section 3) The Viceroy shall be charged with overseeing the naturalization process and the Viceroy shall maintain a record of all citizens. b Article F: Rights of Citizens /b Section 1) Each nation shall have the right to free speech and the government shall take no action to limit this except when a nation is determined to be acting deliberately to cause a public nuisance by the Conclave. Section 2) Each nation shall have the power to make such alliances as it sees fit, so long as these alliances do not act against the East Pacific, nor violate this Concordat. Section 3) Each nation shall have the right to a swift and impartial trial by the Conclave if action is taken against them by the regional authorities. Section 4) No nation shall be tried twice for the same offense. Section 5) No nation shall be forced to incriminate itself. Section 6) Each nation shall have the right to legal counsel in a trial before the Conclave. Section 7) Each nation may enter and leave the region freely, unless that nation is convicted of a crime by the Conclave. Citizens shall upon leaving the region surrender any governmental roles outlined in this Concordat and unless granted honorable citizenship may not hold such roles until they return. Section 8) Each nation that is a citizen shall be free to serve in any office in the East Pacific but no nation shall be granted a title of nobility by the government of the East Pacific and no citizen shall accept a title of nobility from a foreign government. Section 9) All rights not in this Concordat described or reserved to the government shall remain in the hands of the individual nations. b Article G: Enactment and Amendment /b Section 1) This Concordat shall take effect following a simple majority ratification vote of nations of The East Pacific publicly on the offsite forums, to be overseen by the Elders. Section 2) The East Pacific Elders shall oversee the first elections for Delegate and Magisterium following the successful completion of the ratification process. This voting shall take place publicly on the offsite forums. The Elders shall cease to function thereafter. Section 3) The Magisterium shall have the authority to propose an amendment to this Concordat by a 2/3 vote; such an amendment must receive the support of 3/4 of those Citizens voting in a referendum administered by the Conclave.